Monochrome Kiss
by LawlietLight7
Summary: It's time for Sebastian to devour Ciel's soul, but what is stopping him?


Tonight was the night…Ciel's soul was to be devoured by his demonic butler. His thirst for revenge was finally quenched. Ciel sat eerily calm in the boat as Sebastian rowed to the Earl's impending doom. The young Earl stared blankly at the still water.

"You are very quiet, my lord.", the now one-armed butler stated. "What's there to say? Everything is done. I've gotten what I wanted.", Ciel said coldly. Sebastian eyed his young master. 'What a fine meal his soul will be.', the butler smirked inwardly, but yet…his attachment to the Earl always nagged at him.

Sebastian shrugged off the feeling at first, but it kept growing. He simply thought it was the aching hunger for the boy's soul, but the feeling would still eat at him. "Ah. That is true. How do you feel?", the butler asked as he kept rowing. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. "Empty…I thought getting revenge would give me a joyous feeling, but I still feel as empty as before.", the young master glanced down at his family ring.

"I've seen that happen to many humans, master. At least you had a purpose…To avenge yourself and your parents. In the process, you've managed to meet new people and save many lives. In reality my lord, you're not as empty as before.", the demon smiled. The Earl chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right, Sebastian. I have grown a lot since the day I was broken down", he smiled confidently.

Sebastian simply chuckled. The boat finally reached the shore of a desolate island. "Are you ready, my lord?", Sebastian asked darkly as he offered a hand to the Earl. Ciel slowly nodded and took the gloved hand into his own. The nagging feeling once again started to eat at the butler, but he tried to ignore it.

"Follow me, young master.", Sebastian lead the Earl to what appeared to be ruins of a church. "This is where I shall devour your soul.", the demon's eyes began to glow. Ciel knew this was his end and slowly walked over to an isolated pew and sat down. "Let's get this over with.", the Earl demanded with no fear in his voice.

"Very well then.", Sebastian kneeled down in front of his master. He took the finger of his glove between his teeth and pulled it off casting it aside. "I'll try not to make it too painful, my lord.", the raven-haired demon assured him. Ciel shook his head. "No. Make it as painful as you can. I want to feel the pain.", the Earl stated seriously.

At that moment, Sebastian lifted his hand and placed it on Ciel's face. He gently caressed his face before removing his eye patch, uncovering his marked iris. Sebastian's eyes met his master's. How vulnerable the Earl looked and the feeling grew stronger. The demon ignored it and leaned forward, ready to devour the Earl's soul. Ciel slowly closed his eyes.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Ciel slipped open one of his eyes to see that the demon had stopped. "Sebastian? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to take my soul?", the Earl bombarded him with questions. The butler sighed. "I can't do it…", he said quietly. Ciel blinked in surprise. "What? Why?", the boy was utterly flabbergasted.

"This connection I have to you is preventing me.", Sebastian told him. Ciel tilted his head. "What do you mean, Sebastian? I don't understand.", he questioned the demon. Sebastian stared deeply at the Earl and leaned forward again. Ciel immediately snapped his eyes shut, thinking maybe the butler changed his mind. A warm feeling covered the boy's lips. Ciel opened his eyes once again and the sight he saw shocked him…his demon butler was kissing him.

Sebastian pulled away slowly. "Now you see what I'm talking about, my lord?", he said softly. Ciel sat there, staring at the demon with a dark blush across his cheeks. "The great Phantomhive Earl has nothing to say?", the demon chuckled. The blue-haired boy didn't know what to say. "I thought I wanted your soul, but in truth…I want you, my lord.", he ran his hand through Ciel's hair. The Earl felt his breath hitch.

Ciel was overwhelmed with emotions. He had always had a connection with Sebastian, but he never thought about it in that perspective before. "Sebastian…", Ciel uttered softly. Sebastian looked at him. "Hmm…?", he smiled. The Earl looked at the demon intensely. "I feel that connection too.", Ciel blushed faintly. The butler smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the Earl's pale lips. Ciel didn't hesitate and returned the kiss. Sebastian wrapped his arm around the boy's small frame, losing themselves in the kiss.

Few moments passed, they broke the kiss, panting slightly. They stared into each other's eyes silently. Sebastian pulled Ciel close to his body. The Earl rested his head on the demon's broad chest. The pair stayed like that for a while until Sebastian's voice broke the silence. "We will be bonded forever, master.", the butler tenderly kissed the top of Ciel's head.

"Yes…Forever.", the young master said softly as he leaned against the demon. "Then let's go home.", Sebastian stood with the Earl's hand clasped inside his own. Ciel nodded and they walked hand-in-hand back to the boat.


End file.
